Half a Heart
by 218SummerHope
Summary: Namjoon tersenyum simpul sebelum akhirnya bergerak menjauh meninggalkan taman tersebut. Namjin/BL, AU, Fiction, Romace, Angst.


**Pair: Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Angst, Romance.**

 ** _BL!, AU, Fict_** ** _ion!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Di sini tanpamu, seperti terbangun di bawah setengah langit biru._**

 ** _Indah, namun tidak pernah sempurna._**

* * *

.

.

.

Langit sore musim semi terlihat begitu menarik perhatian pria berkacamata itu, sejak tadi dia sudah sibuk dengan sebuah kamera digital keluaran lama miliknya.

Dia berjalan kesana kemari sembari menikmati suasana sore musim semi di sebuah taman yang cukup sepi. Sesekali dia mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum melihat foto yang berhasil dia abadikan, menyebabkan rambut silvernya bergerak samar. Pria itu membenarkan posisi kacamatanya dan mulai melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Kim Namjoon, seorang pria bersurai silver yang begitu mencintai dunia fotografi. Sudah sejak satu tahun terakhir dia mempelajari banyak hal tentang fotografi.

Kecintaannya pada dunia fotografi membawanya berpergian ke berbagai tempat, mencari objek menarik untuk di foto kemudian menuliskannya ke sebuah blog pribadi miliknya. Tulisan Namjoon juga sering di muat di surat kabar dan itu memotivasi Namjoon untuk terus menghasilkan karya yang baik.

Namjoon juga banyak menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan, selain menyukai fotografi, Namjoon juga sangat menyukai buku.

Namjoon masih menikmati sorenya, matanya masih sibuk mencari objek menarik di sekitar taman.

Dia kembali membidikkan kameranya, tiba-tiba lensa kameranya menangkap seseorang pria manis yang tengah duduk di sebuah kursi kayu di tepi danau. Rambutnya berwarna pink pudar dengan sebuah jacket berwarna senada yang melapisi tubuhnya.

Namjoon tersenyum simpul sebelum akhirnya bergerak menjauh meninggalkan taman tersebut.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Secangkir kopi juga udara khas musim semi masih setia menemani Namjoon, dengan tatapannya yang masih terfokus pada sebuah benda persegi di hadapannya.

Sorot matanya terfokus pada salah satu hasil fotonya kemarin. Foto seorang pria manis yang seolah menghipnotis Namjoon, dan sesekali garis senyuman terbentuk di bibirnya tanpa dia sadari.

 _ **Ting!**_

Sebuah pesan masuk membuyarkan lamunannya. Namjoon bergegas menyambar ponselnya yang terletak di sisi kanan dan membuka pesan tersebut.

 _ **From: J-Hope**_

 _ **Cepat buka pintunya. Aku di depan pintu!**_

Namjoon mengela nafas pelan, dia beranjak dari kursi berjalan menuju pintu dan membuka pintu kayu itu.

Laki-laki dengan pakaian casual dan senyuman manisnya berdiri tepat di hadapan Namjoon, siapa lagi jika bukan Jung Hoseok. Teman Namjoon dari sekolah menengah dan juga salah satu dancer underground di Seoul.

Namjoon berjalan kembali ke meja kerjanya, dan fokusnya kembali ke arah foto seorang pria manis di layar laptopnya.

Hoseok mendaratkan bokongnya di salah satu sofa dekat meja kerja Namjoon, manik matanya menangkap aktivitas Namjoon yang tak biasa.

Hoseok beranjak dan berjalan mendekat kearah Namjoon, kini posisinya tepat di sebelah kiri Namjoon.

"Siapa?"

Namjoon menggangkat bahunya santai.

"Wajahnya seperti tidak asing."

Namjoon menoleh cepat ke arah Hoseok, "Kau pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya?"

Hoseok berlalu dari hadapan Namjoon, berjalan menuju dapur dan kembali dengan satu kaleng cola dingin. Hal yang sudah biasa di lakukannya.

"Entahlah, aku tak mengingatnya. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja wajahnya sangat manis" Jawab Namjoon asal.

"Lanjutkan nanti, kita harus segera berangkat ke perpustakaan nasional. Kau mencari buku kan?"

Namjoon mengangguk seraya mematikan laptop di hadapannya. memasukannya ke dalam ransel hitam yang selalu setia bersamanya, tak lupa sebuah kamera digital kesayangannya pun ikut di masukkan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Satu jam perjalanan, akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah perpustakaan nasional, dengan bangunannya yang cukup besar dan bergaya klasik.

Namjoon dan Hoseok beranjak turun dan berjalan masuk. Tak lupa mereka mengisi daftar hadir terlebih dahulu di bagian pintu masuk perpustakaan.

Sejak masa sekolah Namjoon dan Hoseok banyak menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan jika waktu senggang, Namjoon sangat menyukai buku-buku filsafat sedangkan Hoseok sangat menyukai sastra klasik, hal itu karena ayah Hoseok adalah seorang guru sastra klasik sehingga sedari kecil Hoseok sudah banyak membaca buku sastra klasik dari ayahnya.

Tiga jam berlalu akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Namjoon sudah membawa buku yang dia pinjam, dia berdiri di sisi kanan Hoseok yang tengah sibuk merapikan barang bawaannya. Manik matanya sibuk mengamati sekeliling, hari itu perpustakaan tampak ramai karena kebetulan Namjoon datang di akhir pekan.

Manik tajamnya menangkap sosok yang tidak asing, Namjoon mempertegas pengelihatannya sembari membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. Jantungnya berdegup tak beraturan, pria manis yang tak sengaja dia lihat di taman kemarin sore, pria manis yang sudah semalaman menghantui pikirannya kini tengah berbicara dengan seorang wanita paruh baya, sesekali senyuman manis terulas di bibirnya.

Hoseok menepuk bahu Namjoon pelan, "Kau lihat apa?"

Namjoon menoleh ke arah Hoseok, "Arah jam 12"

Hoseok mengikuti instuksi Namjoon, wajahnya tampak kebingungan.

"Aku tidak melihat siapa-siapa"

"Seorang pria dengan turtleneck coklat dan kacamata bulat"

"Pria yang ada di laptopmu?"

Namjoon tersenyum tipis, "Iya"

Hoseok menepuk bahu Namjoon sekali lagi, "Aku yakin kau akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Ayo kita pulang"

"Aku tidak yakin" Jawab Namjoon asal sembari menaikan bahunya.

Sekali lagi Namjoon mengamati wajah pria manis itu baik-baik, di detik berikutnya mata mereka bertemu sesaat sebelum akhirnya tubuh Namjoon menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

.

" _ **God always has a good plan for a good man, cause he allow me to met my love and Now I got you."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

- **To Be Continued-**

.

.

.

* * *

Hai, apa kabar?

Kangen nggak sama aku? hehehe

Maaf ya karena lagi slow banget updatenya. 🙏

Aku buat cerita baru dan akan ada beberapa chapter nantinya.  
Semoga kalian suka ya~

Ditunggu tanggapannya~

With love  
218SummerHope


End file.
